Go Team Go
by Thindy
Summary: Piper looks for an extra curricular.  #10 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Go Team Go" (1/5)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: Piper and the Gang

SUMMARY: Piper wants an extra curricular activity

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Mr. Mom

**1**

"Is you listening to me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to watch the basketball game."

"But they is just sweaty stinky boys who isn't real."

"Of course they're real," I reached for the popcorn that I had sitting on the table in my favourite bowl.

"No they isn't. They's on TV."

"That doesn't mean they are not real Piper. Real people go on television."

"Is Elmo real then?"

"No Elmo's a puppet."

"Then how does he talk?"

"Piper," I sighed. "I'm trying to watch the game."

"Well then I guess we got ourselves a dollahema because I'm trying to talk to you."

I glanced at my daughter and laughed out loud, "Did you just try to say dilemma?"

"Yes," she replied making a face.

I reached for the remote and bent downwards to scoop Piper up into my arms. "Okay little one. Let's talk."

Her face expressed pure joy and I knew that I had made the right choice. Sometimes I tend to forget that she is just a kid who gets lonely for attention. Basketball can wait.

"I want to know more about the real people on TV."

"Okay. Mommy is on TV and she's real."

"Mommy's a star?" Piper gasped.

"No," I chuckled.

"Yes she is," my wife CJ said as she passed through the family room carrying our son Keegan.

"Good for you mommy," Piper applauded.

"Why thank you baby. How about you clap me into your pajama's. It's time for bed."

Piper jumped down from my lap and ran up towards her room. I stepped up beside my wife and she handed Keegan off to me. "You lie," I whispered teasing her.

"No I didn't."

"Since when did your occupation make you a star?"

"I get recognized," she answered defensively.

"By other members of the press doesn't count," I smothered my son with a half dozen kisses. I loved the way he smelled. Well atleast the clean smell, the other smell I think we should have him checked for. How something that rotten can come out of someone so small is beyond me.

"You're just jealous that's all," CJ said bringing us back to the topic at hand.

"Pfft."

"Anyway I'm changing the subject for a minute. After we get the kids to bed we need to sit down and discuss Keegan and Piper's baptism."

"Why? We've already decided that they are getting baptized, hence it has already been discussed," I flipped Keegan over my arm because I could feel him doing his thing and I didn't want it on me for the umpteenth time.

"By the way, your son needs to be changed."

CJ turned around to face me, "Why is it he's my son when his butt needs changing?"

"Because it works better for me that way," I smiled back.

"Well not for me buddy," CJ grabbed a diaper and tossed it at me. "I'll meet you in Piper's room," she winked and turned back to the stairs.

I had caught the diaper with my free arm since I still had Keegan dangling over the other arm. "I promise you my dear boy I'll remind you of this moment during my wedding toast to you. Trust me when I say this."

Once I had the human poop machine tucked into his crib I joined CJ and Piper who were just beginning to read Snow White. I have heard this story so many times I could swear I'm even in the story. And no not Grumpy.

"Does Mrs. Poyton have to come tomorrow?"

"Yes Piper. She comes everyday. By now you should know that."

"But I doesn't like her mommy. She's mean."

"She's not mean she's just old and set in her way."

"Oh well that's comforting CJ," I said sarcastically.

"And she smells funny," Piper added in giggling.

"She does not," CJ said surprised that Piper would even say such a thing.

"Actually I think she smells kind of rancid myself."

CJ hit me with the book, "Don't say that. Mrs. Poyton is a great lady and she was very hard to get too I might add."

"You wanted her," I sang.

CJ glared at me, "I didn't see you complaining buddy. Maybe another trip down Vaseline lane might make you think otherwise?"

I cleared my throat, "We are lucky to have Mrs. Poyton Piper. Let's try and remember that."

"I'll try daddy. But I think it might be easier if we put an air freshener on her big bum."

"Piper!" CJ practically yelled out. "That's not nice."

That was all I needed to hear before I started laughing. CJ joined in even though she was trying hard not to. My wife leaned over to me and said through her laughter, "We are such bad people."

"Mommy let's read. My eyes are trying to close and I can't fight it anymore."

CJ and I bolted upwards and we couldn't get the book open fast enough.

**2**

I was half awake in my office when Josh stopped by. "Hey Toby do you got a minute?"

I was slumped over my laptop and I sat upright once he stepped in, "Sure."

"Were you just sleeping?"

"No," I chuckled him off.

"Yes you were."

"Josh I was hardly sleeping."

"Yes you were I saw you," he said smiling.

"Okay you're minutes up," I said turning my attention to my laptop. He stopped badgering me.

"I've got to run up to the hill but I forgot that I've got a meeting with Shepherd. Can you take it?"

"Sorry I can't," I responded shaking my head no. "I've got to see Leo in ten minutes."

Josh sighed looking disturbed. Suddenly he came across a new idea. "Hey what about that Gill guy? Do you think he could do it?"

I knew whom he meant and I was rather ticked that he had to learn his proper name, "Will," I corrected.

"Will what?"

"His name is Will not Gill."

"Oh okay. That explains why he ignores me when I call out to him," Josh rubbed his hair and leaned against the wall. "So do you think Will will?" Josh laughed at what he had said.

"I think you're better off asking him yourself. I'm sure he's in there under all those bikes still," I smirked at Josh who just waved me off and left.

I glanced at what I had written so far. It was the date. This was going to be a long day.

**Leo's Office **

I was waiting in Leo's office when he come flying in, "Toby," he said acknowledging me as he headed over to his desk.

I crossed my right leg over, "Leo."

"Sorry I'm behind. The President needed me. You haven't been here long have you?"

"No I just got here," I lied. I've been sitting in this uncomfortable chair going on fifteen minutes now.

Leo looked up at me from behind his desk and held his hand out while his other hand reached for the phone.

I looked behind me and then back at Leo. What was it he was hoping I was going to be giving him? When I didn't hand him anything he looked at me once more. "You brought he speech with you didn't you?"

The speech? Good God. Not the one with only a date on it's page. "Uh," I shifted again in my seat. "The speech?"

"It's done isn't it?" Leo stared at me. After a few seconds, "Please tell me you've finished the speech for the President Toby."

"Almost," I lied for the second time. I'm going to Hell. No stopping for two hundred dollars on my journey.

"What do you mean by almost?" Leo asked me skeptically.

"Not quite," I answered under my breath.

Leo released a heavy sigh, "Toby you know he gets when he doesn't have the ability to read through these things beforehand."

"Leo I'll have it done. Don't worry."

"You better. Because I'm not going to have the President harping on me and you know he's going to harp if he doesn't get it early enough for re-writes."

I put on my offended face, "Are you implying that he isn't going to like it and demand a re-write?"

Leo just left me to answer that one on my own. "Before you go back to your office Abbey would like to see you for a few minutes."

"Do you know what it may be regarding? You know kind of give me the scoop before I get sucked into something I'm not going to like?"

Leo released his serious face and relinquished a smile, "CJ's baby shower."

I took his serious face now, "Her what?"

"Baby shower. Abbey and the girls want to throw CJ a shower."

"For what?"

Leo shrugged, "The baby! I don't know."

"Great," I mumbled. This can't be good if they're coming to me. I stood up and told Leo I'd have the speech on his desk by end of the day tomorrow.

I stepped out of Leo's office and found Margaret waiting for me, "Toby the President would like to see you for a few minutes."

"When?" I asked her not really caring.

"He said now," she replied quickly and rushed back to the safety of her desk. Don't tell me he wants to have a shower too. I headed for the Oval Office.

Debbie was behind her desk when I came through. I was about to say that he had called for me when she spoke up first. "I know he summoned you. They're both inside waiting for you."

"Both?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

"The President and Charlie," she answered not even glancing my way.

"Charlie's in there too?" I asked pointing to the Oval Office.

"That's what I said."

I smacked my lips together and entered the office. Like Debbie had said both Bartlet and Charlie were inside waiting for me. "Toby," Bartlet waved me in.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes Toby. Please have a seat."

I looked at Charlie's way. He leaned against the table and folded his arms. I gulped anticipating one of them to jump me for some strange reason. "Is there a problem Mr. President?"

Bartlet shook his head no, "I don't think so. Should there be Toby?" Mind games. I hate when he plays minds games with me.

I gave a nervous laugh, "There shouldn't be no Sir. So I'm going to ask why Charlie looks like he's expecting a brawl?"

Bartlet looked Charlie's way and then back to me. "He's upset Toby. Do you know why?"

"No."

Bartlet watched me as I soon began to fidget in my seat. I had no doubt that I could take Charlie down. But the President was a different story. He had the Secret Service on his side. Who could beat that?

"There's been some talk Toby," Bartlet began.

"A lot of talk," Charlie said from his stance. My eyes darted from Bartlet to Charlie and then back to Bartlet.

"What kind of talk?"

"About a christening."

"I'm sorry Mr. President. Did you say christening?"

He nodded yes and then sat down across from me giving me his intimidating expression. I looked at Charlie and laughed as I glanced back to the President. "You two brought me in here to talk about a christening?"

Charlie moved in closer nodding his head as he did so. The President nodded yes as well. "What could you possibly want to talk to me about? Reservations?"

"We're tired of being shafted," Charlie said.

"Shafted?" I practically cried. "For what?"

Bartlet encouraged Charlie to speak up and he did, "Josh and Sam are in the running as Piper and Keegan's godfather's aren't they?"

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not about to stand by and get passed over. I want a chance. I'll audition. I'll even baby-sit. Whatever it takes."

I started laughing. This was obviously some kind of a joke. "Okay you guys had me going," I laughed.

Leo entered through the adjoining entrance he had with the President. "Did I miss anything?"

"You're just in time Leo," Bartlet said to the Chief of Staff.

I was stunned. They were not kidding around. They were actually serious. "Let me get this straight. You guys are serious?"

"Of course we're serious man," Charlie shouted out. "We want a role to ourselves."

"What?" I shook my head and placed my hands over my face to cover my confusion.

"All we're asking for Toby is as simple as this. We don't think it's fair that Josh and Sam get all the good stuff in your kids lives. We're a part of their lives too and we love and adore them and we want some important roles," Leo explained.

"Important roles," I repeated not believing that's what he said.

"Yes. Like Charlie here would like to be Godfather," Bartlet said motioning to Charlie.

"And is it so wrong for me to be Uncle Leo?" Leo asked me in a tone I'd only heard him use with the kids.

"You ARE Uncle Leo," I said to Leo. I turned to Charlie, "And you're Uncle Charlie."

Leo and Charlie shook their heads. "He's Papa Jed," I called out pointing to the President. They agreed on that.

"I'm getting a migraine," I said rubbing my temples.

"Piper and Keegan just call us by our first names. We don't get anything special," Charlie informed me.

"First off Keegan can't speak," I reminded them. "And second," there was no second. When I took more than a few for myself I realized they were right. Piper called them Leo and Charlie. CJ and I did as well in front of her.

"What's that Toby?" Bartlet asked knowing full well I'd come to the realization of it all. He smiled at me and patted my knee. "We're not trying to give you a hard time. We understand you're close to Sam and Josh. And we don't want to come between that."

"But you named Keegan after them and they're already Uncles. Can't you give us something too?" Leo inquired.

"Or atleast just consider us? That's all we're asking for," Charlie said.

"Yeah," Leo and the President said in unison.

I raised my arms in defeat. "Okay you win. I'll tell CJ all of this and we'll make sure that things are changed."

"Are you serious?" Charlie was now asking me.

"Yes."

"Cool. I might get to be Uncle Charlie."

"Charlie, you already are."


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Go Team Go" (2/5)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: Piper and the Gang

SUMMARY: Piper wants an extra curricular activity

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Mr. Mom

**3**

I had just finished recapping the experience I had with Leo, Charlie and the President to CJ on our drive home. When I took a quick look at her she was still sitting with her mouth wide open.

I was about to get worried when she shrieked, "Are you kidding me?"

I clicked my tongue against my cheek and answered, "Nope." I continued watching the road ahead of us. We were five minutes from our house.

"I'm so shocked Toby. I mean I don't know what to say."

"I know. I was pretty surprised too," we finished the drive in silence. I pulled into our driveway and Piper came running out the front door. She does this regularly to greet the two of us when we get home.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat of the car and locked up while CJ spun Piper around in her arms and planted a dozen lipstick kisses on her face.

I stopped in front of them and Piper leaned over to give me a kiss. Another one of our new rituals. "How's my girl?"

"I was good today."

"Will Mrs. Poyton agree with you?" I asked not turning around to see if Piper was hiding her face or not. CJ just laughed and carried her inside the house.

Keegan was in his jolly jumper and couldn't care less that I was home. Seeing CJ however was a different story. Suddenly his legs started bopping and the entire jumper started shaking.

"I hate that thing," I said to CJ as I began to hang my coat up.

"I know you do but she insists on putting him in it," she whispered back handing me her coat to hang as well.

I looked at her coat, "Oh please allow me," I said sarcastically. I hung it up though.

"There's my boy," CJ began cooing as she entered the den. "There he is. How is Keegan today?"

"Daddy daddy I needs to talk to you," Piper said over and over as I tried to enter the rest of the house.

"Okay honey just give me a minute first okay."

"But you've had lots of minutes. I's been waiting and waiting."

"So a few minutes more won't kill you. Please just let me change my clothes," I didn't wait for her to answer. I took the stairs two at a time and entered my bedroom to change.

When I came back out Piper was outside the door waiting for me, "My turn! My turn!"

"Okay let's go downstairs and we can get comfy on the couch and then we can talk."

She followed me down to the kitchen where I made a quick stop. I handed her a couple of cookies before she could complain about the detour. I needed a beer to relax to.

Piper jumped on the sofa and with a cookie in her mouth began talking. "Remember how you said that having an extracarryvicular activity was good daddy?"

I had to put my hand to my mouth to prevent the cold beer from coming back out of my mouth. CJ was laughing from the lounger where she was sitting bouncing Keegan on her lap.

"I think you mean extra curricular sweetie," she corrected.

Piper smiled at CJ and then came back to me. "That's what I want to have."

"Okay. That's great Piper. I'm proud of you for thinking of something. What have you decided upon?"

Now you've got to understand my way of thinking. I'm expecting to hear ballet, gymnastics, Barbie collecting…something along those lines. Imagine my surprise when she spills her idea.

"Hockey."

"Hockey," CJ and I repeated a few seconds apart.

Piper nodded her head yes, completely proud of her idea.

"Piper you can't play hockey," I told her.

"Why not?" CJ and she said together.

I looked CJ's way, "You're not seriously considering allowing her to actually play are you?"

"Toby if it's what she wants then it's what WE will support her in."

"No way," I said propping my feet up on the table. Piper began to sob.

"Piper I love you with all my heart. But you can't play hockey."

"Piper honey. How about you put your Monsters Inc. on while mommy takes Daddy downstairs to knock some sense into him?"

"Okay," she said still in whiny voice.

I just sat there staring at the blank television. Monsters Inc. came on pretty fast. I don't think it's left the DVD player since we bought the damn thing.

"Toby!" CJ shouted out to me. "Move!"

I hesitated but I did get up and follow her and the baby downstairs to the rec room. I wasn't off the staircase when she spun around on me livid.

"How dare you tell her no?"

"CJ we're talking about hockey. She's a girl."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Come on CJ. I don't have to spell it out to you."

"So what girls can't play hockey because of their sex?"

"It's a rough sport."

"When adults play maybe but we're talking about a four year old here Toby."

"There are many other things for her to do. She doesn't need hockey as one of them."

"She doesn't want other things. She wants hockey. And you're the one who told her she could do whatever she wanted," CJ spat growing angrier by the minute.

"Yeah but I was thinking something like ballet. You know a safe activity."

"I can't believe you Toby Ziegler. I'd of expected this from Josh but not you."

"What? I can't be protective of my daughter. I can't want the best for her?"

"If she wants hockey Toby I'm telling you know it's hockey she gets."

"No."

"Yes," CJ hissed. "And you're going to be there cheering her on the sidelines doing God knows what there is to do with hockey."

"Piper probably doesn't even know what hockey is CJ. Come on think about it? I don't even watch hockey."

"I do."

I chuckled, "Since when?"

"Since always. Where have you been Ziegler?"

"You watch hockey?"

"Yes I watch hockey. I might not watch it on a daily basis but I do enjoy catching a game here or there."

"So which team do you root for?"

"The Kings."

"L.A.?"

"What's wrong with L.A?"

"Nothing it's just that their….L.A."

"I used to live out there you know. I happened to have been a big Gretzky fan."

I raised my hands up, "Oooh look out she's a Gretzky fan." I was teasing her and pissing her off at the same time.

CJ took a step towards me, "You don't know squat about hockey do you?"

"Sure I do."

"No you don't. And that is what scares you."

"I know enough."

"Such as?"

"Such as it isn't a sport for our four year old to be playing."

"Because she's a girl?"

"Of course because she's a girl. She can get seriously hurt."

"Canada brought home the Gold in hockey you know. The Men AND the Women."

"I'm aware of that CJ. We watched it together."

"That could be Piper one day. Do you want to stand in her way of that?"

"So what CJ? Are you saying we should ship our kid off to Canada so she could maybe one day take home a medal. I mean who cares that she'll be eating soup through a straw the rest of her life because she won't have any of her teeth left."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. We're talking about a four year old playing hockey with other four year olds. What are they going to do? Take turn pummeling one another to the ground in between face offs?"

I just stared at CJ. "A face off is when-"

"I know what a face off is CJ."

"Toby I used to love playing hockey when I was a kid. It was fun."

"You played hockey as a kid. Why am I not surprised at that?" I teased.

"Hey I had three older brothers. I played whatever they let me play."

Keegan began fussing in CJ's arms. "He needs to be fed," I reminded her as if she didn't already know this.

She started to walk back towards the stairs and turned to face me. "This isn't done yet Ziegler. Not by a long shot."

**4**

A few days had passed since CJ and I had our discussion regarding Piper's ability to play hockey. I was still against it and CJ was of course gung ho for it.

I was on my lunch and was wondering around the West Wing when I stopped by Josh's office. I rapped on his door a couple of times and he invited me in.

"Hey Toby what brings you to these neck of the woods?"

Josh leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his stomach. I took a seat across from him. "I've got a problem that maybe you can help me with."

"Okay," Josh replied smiling. "What's up?"

"Piper wants to play hockey and I think it's wrong only CJ says it will be good for her."

Josh stopped smiling, "I see."

"CJ thinks I'm being sexist because I think that hockey is a male sport."

"Well are you?"

"Josh I just said that I think it's a male sport."

"Right. I heard that."

I waited a few seconds before I continued, "It's just that she is so small and hockey can be dangerous you know."

"Toby can I be frank with you here?"

"Of course."

"The truth is that you don't want Piper playing hockey because you don't know squat about it right?"

I didn't reply. Josh sat up straight in his chair. "Toby I don't know much either about hockey except for the fact that they skate on ice and knock each other down which I do tend to enjoy. But other than that I'm lost. I can't even keep eye contact on the ball."

"Puck," I corrected.

"Pardon?"

"It's a puck not a ball."

"Well there you go. You obviously know more than me. I say let the child play."

"But she's only four," I whined.

"Toby it isn't like you are going to lace her up and send her on the ice with Wayne Gretzky tomorrow."

"Wayne Gretzky retired."

"No shit really? Good for him. (pause) Listen all you are going to do is go out and buy her a mask and a stick and one of those pucky things. She'll slap it around get bored and all will be well by the end of the week."

I looked up at Josh who seemed very pleased with his idea. I had to admit it did sound realistic. More than likely she would get bored after a few days like she did with most things. I don't know why I insist on blowing things out of proportion?

"Because that's the way you are Toby," Josh said rising from his chair.

"I didn't say anything," I said stunned.

"I know but you were thinking of it."

**Later on **

I gave in and told CJ and Piper that I would give her a chance to play hockey. The first thing we needed to do was suit her up. So after dinner I brought Piper with me and we met up with Charlie and Josh at the Sporting Center.

"Are you all excited?" Charlie asked Piper as we made our way into the store.

"Yes. I'm going to be a famous hockey player," she told him with a lot of enthusiasm.

Charlie laughed and I grabbed a buggy. I debated about putting Piper in the cart and thought against it since there were no Barbie's for her to go wild on.

"Hockey stuff is down this way," Josh pointed to the left and we followed him. The aisles were long and just stuffed with hockey equipment.

"Holy crap look at all this stuff," Charlie whistled.

"Toby kids helmets are over here," Josh called out. Piper skipped down to Josh and they chose one to her liking. Charlie looked over the hockey sticks while I went for the full padding selection.

"This is a Wayne Gretzky stick. It looks pretty cool. It's nice and small and it feels light," Charlie explained.

"Throw it in the basket then," I said not looking at him.

"Did you want one for yourself?"

Josh snickered as he came up to where Charlie and I were. I glanced at Charlie with a dry look. "I beg your pardon?"

"What? Are you not going to play with her?"

I looked at Josh for help and he had none to offer. "I uh, I wasn't planning on it no."

"Well what were you planning on doing then?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Coach?"

Josh laughed and pinched his nose together, "This is too funny."

"Daddy I need some pucks."

"I told her about them," Josh said seeming pleased that he was a part of this."

"That's fine Piper we'll get some pucks. First we need some friends," I said disappointed. Why hadn't we thought of this as well? Who was she going to play with?

"Okay this is how I see it. We're here now so we're going to be her teammates. We'll each grab the same thing that Piper has only in a bigger size obviously."

"Obviously," Josh repeated.

"And I don't know about you but I prefer personalized jerseys."

Josh and I looked at Charlie, "Are you kidding me? You want me to play hockey?" I practically shouted.

"Yeah daddy. You is going to play with me?"

"Toby think about it. How else is she going to play? Who's going to teach her?"

"Charlie? Who's going to teach us?" I asked back.

"Well I know a bit about hockey. I mean how hard can it be? You aim and shoot the puck and hope you score."

"A net. We need a net," Josh sang as he walked away to find one.

"Two of them Josh. We're going to need two nets," Charlie called out.

"Two? Why two?" I asked.

Charlie looked at me with a deadpan stare, "One for each team."

"This is getting way out of control for me Charlie. I thought we'd come down here and just get her a stick with a puck and she'd be happy. Now we've got nets, padding and God knows what else?"

"Speaking of padding. I think you've got enough there. You put anymore in that cart and it will take us a week to find Piper." Charlie took the buggy away from me and began strolling his way down the aisle to where the Men's sizes were. Reluctantly I followed.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "Go Team Go" (3/5)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: Piper and the Gang

SUMMARY: Piper wants an extra curricular activity

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Mr. Mom

**5**

I was finishing putting on Piper's kneepads when she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up at her, "I've got to go daddy."

I closed my eyes and sat down on my butt to give my knees a rest. "Please tell me you're kidding me Piper."

She shook her head no. "I told you to go before we started getting you dressed."

"I know and I went but now I got to go again."

I started to take off the bottom half of her hockey equipment. It only took me about twenty minutes to put this on. Piper started to dance in the spot she was in making it difficult for me to remove the uniform. "Hold still honey. I can't take this off if you're bouncing."

"Daddy I's got to go."

"I know," I almost shouted only because I was frustrated. The guys were outside ready and willing to help me out and I felt bad taking so damn long.

"I think I'm prairie dogging'," she cried out. CJ had just walked up to us and let out a huge mouth of laughter.

"I'm sorry your what dogging?" I asked my four year old.

CJ held onto her stomach and tried to wave me off. Piper spotted her mother and began in her whiny voice about how she had to go to the bathroom. CJ motioned for me to step back and it was like a flash and Piper was off to the bathroom.

"What the hell kind of superpower was that? And what is she dogging?"

CJ started to laugh again. "I've gotten used to removing her snowsuit so many times because of that wee bladder of hers and you're better off not knowing the rest," she patted my arm.

"Well I thank you for the consideration but I'd like to know what it means. I mean what if it happens again?"

CJ continued to laugh. "I let her watch the movie Rat Race the other night when you were out with Josh."

"Okay and?"

"And someone I don't know, a kid I think had to go the bathroom but they couldn't go because they were driving. And well the kid was trying to let the parent know that they REALLY had to go."

I looked at her lost. But only for a few seconds, "Ahh. Okay you're right I was better off not knowing that."

CJ giggled and we stood there chatting until Piper came back. I got her dressed while CJ went to the kitchen to prepare some coffee's and hot chocolate to keep us warm.

I took my hockey stick and allowed Piper to lead the way outside. Waiting for us in the street with our two new shiny nets was Charlie, Josh, Sam and Will Bailey who was kind enough to come out and teach us how to play hockey.

Sam was in town and decided this was too good to pass up so he too stocked up on hockey supplies and here we were about to embark on our first experience on playing the game of hockey. This is what my daughter wanted.

"It's about time," Charlie complained glancing at his watch. "It's freezing out here."

"Sorry. Bathroom difficulties," I pointed downwards at Piper who resembled more of a Sumo wrestler than a hockey player.

"Alright let's get this going," Josh said pulling his shades on to cover his eyes.

"What do we do?" I asked Will who looked as lost as I did.

"I'm ready," Charlie yelled down from the one net on the left side. "Bring it on," he shouted tapping his stick against the ground.

"Okay since Charlie is obviously the goalie we'll put Toby down at the other net," Will began.

"What? No? I can't be a goalie."

"You'll be fine Toby. Just block the puck," Will encouraged.

"With what?" I glanced down at my NYU sweats. I wasn't protected for this kind of job.

"Your body Toby. You're a pretty broad guy. You'll be a great goalie."

"Broad? That's just a polite way of saying WIDE isn't it?"

Will smiled and directed me down to the empty net that sat staring at me as I walked closer to it. I could feel it mocking me.

"Josh and I will be on Toby's team and Sam and Piper will play for Charlie." Will then bent down and whispered something to Piper that I couldn't make out from my net that I wasn't even sure was situated in Virginia still. I seemed so far away from where Charlie stood waiting for someone to come get him.

I caught Piper high five Will and the next thing I knew Sam was in my face and I was on my ass. They had scored. Apparently that's a big deal. Josh gave me a dirty look and I shrugged as I picked myself up off the ground.

"That's One Nothing Charlie's Team," Will called out. What a genius.

Piper and Josh were face to face and the puck was dropped by Will in between them. And then he ran back behind Josh into his position.

I saw Piper's come up but I didn't see it go back down. And then I heard Josh scream out in pain. I ran towards them where Josh was hopping on one leg.

"What happened?" I asked him out of breath.

"It was an accident," Sam began. "Josh's ankle came into contact with Piper's stick is all."

"Is all?" Josh screamed out. "It hurts."

"Oh you big baby," Charlie said from behind Josh. "She barely touched you."

"Okay this isn't good," I said beginning to panic. CJ had just come out with the hot beverages and she came over to Josh who filled her in about our brutal child wounding him for life.

"When does the fighting begin?" Charlie asked Will who didn't quite know how to answer.

Josh walked back towards the rest of us. Apparently all better. Piper looked on horrified as Josh took a last look at his ankle. "I so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey darling don't you get upset. It was Uncle Josh's fault. I shouldn't have had my ankles to close to your stick," he rubbed her helmet. She tried to wipe her tears away but the gloves wouldn't fit into her face mask.

I heard something about fighting. What was the answer to that?" Josh said chuckling.

"That only happens in professional hockey Josh," Will told him.

"No seriously when do we get to fight," Josh asked Will.

Will got nervous and glanced around for help. I went back a few steps because I was pushed by Josh, "What the hell was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Josh said sarcastically. "I didn't see you there."

I put some force into it and shoved Josh back further a few steps, "I didn't see you there either. MY BAD!"

Josh did a little two step and then came at me again only Will got in the way and took a punch to the side of his head.

"Hey Hey Hey!" CJ shouted spreading her arms out and getting in the middle of everyone. "We've got a four year old here boys. What in the world is wrong with you people?"

CJ turned around and took Piper by her oversized glove and lead her into the house.

"So the score is still one nothing for Charlie's team right?" Charlie asked all innocent.

**6**

After the disaster of our attempt at playing hockey we all came to the conclusion that perhaps we should actually watch a hockey game before trying to play it.

Which is why everyone is in my family room waiting for the game to start. It's not a bad setup. We've got chips, pretzels, popcorn and enough beer to keep me happy for days. I say let the games begin.

Piper came into the family room wearing her Snoopy pajamas and carrying one of her dolls that seemed to be suffocating underneath her arm as she carried it by the head.

"Daddy can you read me a story?"

"Ah honey not now. Mommy will read to you tonight and daddy will read to you tomorrow."

"But why?"

"Because daddy and the boys are going to watch a hockey game."

"You would rather watch hockey than read to me?" Her mouth took on a pouting form.

"Ah Toby, read the girl a story," Josh said lifting Piper onto his knee and cuddling her close to him.

"I said I'd read to her tomorrow. CJ's reading for her."

"It must be nice. My mother never read to me as a child," Will told us.

"Really?" Sam asked completely surprised by this. "My mother read to me every night. It was like our tradition."

"Sam you're mother would be still reading to you if she lived in the same city," Josh teased.

"I'll read to you Piper," Charlie offered.

"Are you any good?" She asked Charlie as she took this idea into consideration.

"The best," he proclaimed.

"Does you have any experience?"

"Piper perhaps you'd like his resume sweetie?" I asked my daughter.

Charlie laughed, "That's okay Toby. Reading is a big job you know." He put his attention back to Piper. "I used to read to my sister Deanna all the time. Is that enough experience?"

Piper nodded her approval and climbed down from Josh's knee. She took Charlie's hand and began to lead him to her bedroom.

I stood up, "Hey. If you're going to sleep where's my goodnight kiss?"

Piper ran over to me and I bent down to welcome her into my arms and give her a long hug and kiss goodnight. "I love you baby."

"I love you too daddy. Hope you learn to play hockey better," and then she turned and went back to Charlie.

"One night of watching hockey isn't going to help your daddy," Josh yelled out to Piper.

I cuffed him off the head as I went back to my leather recliner. "Pass the pretzels please Sam?"

Sam looked at me funny and then cleared his throat, "Uh Toby they're gone."

"Gone? How can they be gone I just poured them into the bowl?"

Sam glanced at Will who tried to turn his stuffed mouth away from my view. With his mouth full his mumbled, "Sorry." He also spit some pretzel crumbs onto my carpet.

"CJ!" I yelled.

"Get it yourself. I'm off duty," she yelled back from the kitchen.

I titched and sighed but it didn't bring me any pretzels so eventually I got up and went for a replacement. I came back in with the bowl, "Eat these slowly. We're all out."

"Forget that. I'm calling Donna."

"Ooh can you ask her to bring some Snicker bars too," Sam asked Josh as he was waiting for Donna to pick up.

"And ice cream," came from Will who I think was eyeing my new bowl of pretzels.

"Didn't you morons eat before coming over here?"

"We're guys Toby. We're always hungry," Sam explained.

Josh hung up the phone, "She's bringing our order. She's not too far from here so she should be here soon."

"You guys are sickening," CJ said from the doorway. "Making poor Donna bring you your junk when there's a store around the corner."

"The game is about to start," Josh whined.

"So? It's not like you're gong to miss anything in the first five minutes. The game is 2 hours long you know."

Sam whipped his head around to Will, "The game is two hours long?"

Will nodded, "Yeah roughly."

"Wow! We're going to need bigger food items like pizza."

"And wings," Josh chimed in.

"Yeah," Sam agreed.

Josh reached for his phone and CJ came over and leaned in closer to him, "If you are picking up that phone to call Donna to get you more food I'm going to ram that foot up your ass so help me Josh."

Josh gulped and gave a nervous chuckle, "I uh, I was going to call take out."

CJ stood up straight and crossed her arms against her chest, "And just who were you going to call Josh for take out?"

"Ghostbusters," Sam laughed. When he caught CJ's face he stopped laughing and turned away.

CJ looked back at Josh, "I'm waiting."

"Okay okay I WAS going to call Donna. But I said WAS. I'm not going to now."

"You bet your ass you're not. The phone book is under the cabinet," she turned and left the room and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Way to go Josh," I scolded.

"Yeah Josh," Sam agreed.

"I'll call CJ back Sam."

"Sorry Toby."

Charlie came back in. "She's even cuter asleep than she is awake."

We all laughed and nodded our heads. We know exactly what he means. "I didn't think she'd fall asleep so fast."

"I told her I was the best."

"Are you hungry Charlie? We're thinking of ordering some food?"

"Man thanks Josh. I know I had a few burgers a couple of hours ago but gosh I'm starving again."

The doorbell rang and we all just sat in our seats. CJ yelled down for me to get the door. I looked at Josh and motioned for him to get the door.

"Why me?"

"Because it's probably Donna."

I think he was about to argue but thought twice about it because he got up to answer the door. When he came back he didn't have Donna with him.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Mr. President," we all said together.

"Uh Sir. What brings you to Virginia?" I asked confused at seeing him in my family room.

"I hear there's a hockey game and as usual our invitations must have gotten lost in the mail," he explained as he removed his coat and took a beer from the table.

"Ooh good brand," he said as he looked the can over.

"Our?" I repeated.

The President looked at me, "Yeah Leo and myself. He's talking to the Secret Service who by the way are surrounding your house. You'll be happy to know that you're very safe at this very moment." He looked down at the table, "Ooh pretzels. My favourite." He took a handful and then sat down beside Sam.

"I didn't know you cared for hockey Sir?"

"I don't Toby. I do care about being left out of guy things such as this. You know you're going for a world record of being very rude to both Leo and I when it comes to gatherings. We're not impressed," he threw a mouthful of pretzels in his mouth and then washed them down with his beer.

"We didn't think-"

"Yeah yeah common mistake. Just because I run this country doesn't mean I'm not a regular guy you know. You boys tend to forget that," he pointed to each of us in the room.

The doorbell rang again and Sam, Charlie, Will, Josh and I all jumped up to get it.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "Go Team Go" (4/5)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: Piper and the Gang

SUMMARY: Piper wants an extra curricular activity

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Mr. Mom

**7**

"We scored," Josh yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

"No we didn't you moron," I said to Josh who then lowered his arms and looked at me as if I were the one that was lost.

"Yes we did," he said pointing to the television.

"Josh you see the men there in blue?" The President asked Josh.

"Yeah that's us."

"No Josh that's Toronto," the President told him.

"Toronto? Since when?"

Sam and Will laughed, "Since the beginning of the game Josh. Toronto is the visiting team."

"Then who are we?"

"And they let you pass the bar?" Leo asked of Josh.

"We're the other team dumbass," Charlie said to Josh.

Josh sat back down, "But the other team hasn't scored yet," he said pouting.

"No shit," I snapped.

"Well that sucks," Josh said back.

"Toronto is a Canadian team right?" Sam asked.

The President lowered his head and screamed, "Oh Good God."

"Yes Sam Toronto is still in Canada," Charlie assured him.

"You know I actually enjoyed Toronto. It's not a bad city," Will told us.

"Kind of crowded for me," Leo said.

"You've been to Canada Leo?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes Sam. I've been to various parts of that country. It's actually a lovely country."

"Where is Toronto exactly?" Josh asked Leo.

"I think we covered that it was in Canada Josh," I said sarcastically.

"I know that," he snapped. "I mean what province is it in? Ottawa?"

"Ottawa isn't a province Josh," Bartlet said with anger in his voice.

"Both Toronto and Ottawa are in Ontario Josh," Charlie explained. Josh nodded his head as if he understood.

"I worry about you sometimes Josh," the President said to him.

"I'm not stupid. I'm just not up to date on Canadian history."

"Geography," we all corrected him in unison.

"That's what I meant," he said.

"Where's Donna when you need her EH," Sam teased.

"Yeah what is it with the way they speak. They always seem to say eh at the end of a sentence?" Will asked.

Nobody said anything as they pondered his question. "They make great beer though," Sam pointed out.

"And they spell things with a u all the time. What's up with that?" Will asked as well.

"Canadians are good loyal people boys," Bartlet said as if he needed to remind us.

"They're army sucks though," Josh pitched in. "If they didn't have us they'd be completely screwed."

Charlie and Sam nodded their heads approvingly. "Can you imagine if we ever had to use their help? They'd send over Dudley Do-Right in a canoe with a pistol probably," Charlie said laughing.

"Despite their lack of army they have some talented people over there. You know that Alexander Graham Bell was Canadian?"

"Seriously Toby?" Sam said.

"You didn't know that?" Leo asked disappointed.

"Didn't they teach you guys about Canada in school?" Bartlet asked.

"No," Charlie and Will answered. "Just that it was there," Will summed up.

"It isn't like they're famous for a whole bunch of stuff," Josh said.

"I can't believe you would say that about Canada Josh," Bartlet said chastising. "They've invented many things for which they are famous for."

"Such as?"

"Well for one this game we are supposed to be paying attention to is Canadian."

"Well what else are they going to do with all that ice?"

Bartlet began to fume as held his fingers out to use as he gave Josh examples, "5 pin bowling, ginger ale, garbage bags, the odometer, snowmobiles, paint rollers, bone marrow compatibility tests, prosthetic hands, railway car breaks, compound steam engines, electric car heaters, Plexiglas, the heart pacemaker, walkie-talkies, trivial pursuit, wireless radios, basketball-"

"Basketball," I said startled.

"Yes Toby even basketball," he said back to me.

"No way man," Charlie said. "Basketball was invented by a brother."

"Sorry pal. James Naismith invented basketball in 1891 and he was born and bread in Canada and that's the place where he came up with basketball."

We were all pretty much stunned at this revelation. None of us knew that basketball was invented by a Canuck.

"Plus the zipper was invented in Canada," Leo offered.

"Are you sure you're not Canadian yourself Sir?" Sam asked the President who found that humorous.

"No Sam I'm not a Canadian. But I do appreciate all that they have given to billions of people around the world. Not to mention the talent that has come from that country alone."

"Oh yeah I mean Shania Twain, Celine Dion, Michael J. Fox, Donald Sutherland, Mike Myers, Kim Cattrall," Will spit off.

"Kim Cattrall? Josh repeated. "She's hot. (beat) She's Canadian?"

"Yep," Will replied nodding his head. "As is that guy from Friends, uh Chandler."

"Matthew Perry," I said. They all looked at me funny. "What? CJ and I think he's hilarious."

"Hey Josh even some people on Star Trek are Canadian," Leo informed him.

"Nooo," Josh said bewildered.

"Yes they are," Leo said.

"Like who?"

"James Doohan, Matt Frewer."

"William Shatner," I added.

"Not Captain Kirk," Josh cried out.

"When you think of it really, a lot of funny guys come from there too," Sam said. "I mean there's John Candy, Eugene Levy, Catherine O'Hara, Martin Short, Dan Aykroyd, Tommy Chong from Cheech and Chong."

"Don't forget Jim Carrey," I said.

"Now he's funny," Josh said.

"So was Phil Hartman," Charlie said.

There was silence for a few seconds as we thought of Phil Hartman and his tragic death. "Man he was great," Josh said. "I didn't know he was Canadian. You're right though there are a lot of talented people from Canada. It makes me look at them with a whole new respect."

"I'm sure they care Josh," I teased.

"Oh look the team that's us is cheering," Josh pointed to the TV.

"That's because we finally scored," Will said.

"About time too," Charlie added.

"Ah we missed it," Sam said upset.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll score again. Jaromir Jagr is on a kickass mission it looks like."

"I'm sorry Will was that English?" I asked teasing him.

"What's a Yarner Yaga?" Leo asked Will.

"That's his name. Yaromir Yagger."

"That doesn't sound very Canadian to me."

"That's because he's not Canadian Josh. I think he's from the Czech Republic."

I looked at Josh, "We're not getting into that country. I think we're done our history AND geography for the day. So shut up, watch the game and could someone please pass me the damn pretzels!"

**8**

"Daddy!" My daughter shrieked from her bedroom scaring the majority of us in the family room.

"Piper," I gasped horrified that something was wrong. I almost tripped over Sam who was sitting on the floor almost in front of my recliner.

I took the stairs two at a time until I reached the top and I went barging through her bedroom door. Only when I got inside I was surprised at what I found.

She was sitting in the middle of her pink canopy bed with her arms crossed over and she was wearing a stern expression upon her sweet cherubic face.

I ran over to her side almost out of breath, "What's wrong baby?"

"They didn't come," she said beginning to get upset.

"Who didn't come baby?" I sniffed the air catching a whiff of something completely disturbing to my nostrils.

"Sulley. He didn't come."

"Who?"

"Sulley."

I took a deep breath in trying to make out that stench. "Piper what's that smell?"

"I left it for Sulley and Mike but they didn't come."

"What did you leave for Sulley and Mike?" I asked more concerned with than who Sulley and Mike were.

"A tuna sandwich with pickles."

I could feel my stomach churn, "Oh Piper you didn't? How did you make a tuna sandwich?"

"I didn't. You did it for me."

"Piper I haven't made you a tuna sandwich since-" I stopped in mid-sentence. Why it had to have been atleast 3 days by now.

"Piper where is the sandwich now?"

She pointed towards her closet. I faintly recall who Sulley and Mike are now. I dashed to her closet and opened it up almost choking on the fumes from her rotting sandwich.

"Is this why you asked me for the sandwich? So you could leave it for two monsters that don't exist?" I asked her in a stern voice. I'm not one for spoiling good food when there are so many others that go without.

"I wanted them to come."

"Piper you don't leave food. How many times have I told you not to waste food?"

"But I wasn't wasting it. When they come they will eat it all up. You'll see."

"Piper," I sat down on the bottom of her bed. "Sweetie Sulley and Mike are pretend. We've been over this many times. They're not going to come out of your closet."

"Ah huh they is."

I shook my head no, "I'm sorry baby but they are not going to."

"But they will find my door and then they will come through it just like they did Boo's."

The story was coming back to me again. You'd think after seeing and hearing it a dozen times a week I'd know it off by heart. Actually I think if you look close enough I'm in the damn thing.

"Your door was broken Piper. Sulley and Mike can't fix it."

A tear streamed down her left cheek as she took this idea in. "Did it go into the wood chipper?"

I nodded because I didn't have the heart to lie to her again with words. "And they can't make it all better because my door is in itsy bitsy pieces right?"

Again I just nodded. It was better having her finish the story for me. "How about you lie down and try to get some sleep. We'll talk about this God awful sandwich more in the morning."

Piper began to lie back down and I threw the covers over her and brought one of her stuffed animals closer to her. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the tearstained cheek. "Good-night sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night night Daddy," she said with a heavy heart.

I left her room and went back downstairs. "CJ?" I called out. When she didn't answer I called her name again.

"She's not here," The President said to me as he entered the kitchen waving a beer can.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked wiping my brow and placing my hand in my pocket. "Where is she?"

"She left over an hour ago with Donna."

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"Uh Toby I was in the same room with you when she said she was going out to Bingo. I assumed you heard her."

"I didn't."

"I'm noticing that," Bartlet said as he washed his hands at the sink. "Those were good wings. Messy though."

I left the kitchen and entered the family room. "Is Piper okay?" Sam asked with actual concern.

"Yeah," I said distracted. "She's upset because the monsters didn't come into her room," I flopped onto my chair mad at myself for not paying attention to my wife. Something I will pay for at a later date and time.

"I'm sorry Toby did you just say that your child was upset BECAUSE the monsters DIDN'T come?" Will asked me flabbergasted.

"Yeah," I responded as if that was a common question I've been asked on numerous occasions.

"His daughter is eccentric," Charlie explained to Will.

"You think," Will snapped back.

"She's older than her four years," Sam said as if he felt the need to come to Piper's defense. "I think it has to do with the fact that she's got Toby for a dad."

"I guess that is a possibility," Will said more to himself.

"Was it Sully and Kabowski?" Josh asked as if had foreseen this problem.

"Yeah," I said again with no interest in the conversation.

"Isn't it Lewbowski?" Sam inquired of Josh.

"No you're thinking of that other movie that John Goodman was in. In Monsters Inc. that little one eyed green guy's name is Kabowski."

"Isn't that a strange name to give a children's character?" Will asked Josh as if he knew all the answers.

"Well his first name is Mike," was his brilliant response.

"WAZOWSKI!" Was shouted from the entranceway of the family room. Standing there was Piper.

"You're supposed to be in bed," I scolded.

"You all is saying his name wrong. No wonder he won't come." 

"Piper I'm trying to enjoy the night with the boys. I'd like for you to go to bed please."

"Well I has been trying to host a tea party but my monsters won't come."

"Don't make me get up Piper. You have to the count of three to PLEASE go back to bed."

"I've got her Toby," Leo said getting up and scooping Piper up into his arms. "How about I tuck you back into bed there Tinkerbell?"

"I like when you call me Tinkerbell Uncle Leo," Piper said giving him her million dollar smile.

"Have fun at the tea party," Josh called out to Leo as he glanced back wondering what he had just gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: "Go Team Go" (5/5)

AUTHOR: Cindy ()  
>RATING: A<br>CHARACTERS: Piper and the Gang

SUMMARY: Piper wants an extra curricular activity

POV: Toby's

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me; they are the property of Aaron Sorkin.

FOLLOWS: Mr. Mom

**9**

"Hey!" Charlie screamed at the TV. He turned to Will, "What the hell just happened?"

"He was offside."

"Offside? So what?"

"Well you're not allowed to be," Will retorted.

"Okay what does offside mean?" Sam asked.

Will sighed, "The puck needs to enter the opponents zone before his teammate does."

We all just stared at Will waiting for more. "I don't get it," Josh said.

"Okay if you're behind your teams net and you've got the puck and I'm your teammate I can't sit out front of the other teams net waiting for you to come and give me the puck so we can score."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Man that doesn't sound right," came from Charlie.

"It's also what they call cherry picking," Will added.

"I still don't get it," replied Josh.

Will sighed again with slight frustration, "Okay listen. It's just like in football. The receiver can't stay in the end zone waiting for the quarterback to throw."

"Right because that's offside," Sam said.

"Exactly!" Will said slapping his hand down hard on his thigh.

"Ahh," Josh said.

"Okay so what are they doing now?"

Will glanced at the screen, "Well Mr. President now they're going to have a face off."

"And what's the purpose of that?" I asked.

"Okay let me think of a way to explain this….face off is the exact same thing as a jump ball in basketball."

"Ahh," the rest of us said with complete understanding.

"Hey that blue guy just hit one of our guys," Josh said yelling as he waved his finger frantically at the set.

"Yeah he does that a lot," Will stated. "Tie Domi is what you'd call a fighter."

"Well shouldn't someone get him?" Charlie asked. "Come on Washington. Kick his white ass."

We all looked over in Charlie's direction who just smiled at us, "Uh sorry guys."

"Man that Domi can swing but our guy isn't doing too bad with his fist either," Josh said as he reached for more pretzels.

"Yeah that's #45 Alex Henry. He's Washington's defenseman. He's a scrapper himself. He's also famous for getting tons of penalties as well," Will explained to us.

"What kind of penalties?" Bartlet asked of Will.

"Well there's all kinds of penalties Sir."

"Okay so give us a few examples of some."

Will cleared his throat, "Uh well there is the 2 minute penalty for tripping."

"That's it? You trip someone and all you get is two minutes?" Sam asked disgusted with this response.

"Well it's a big deal to the men left on the ice. Once the tripper comes off the ice the game continues and the tripper's team plays one man short for the duration of the penalty. That's called a power play."

"Why is it called that?" Josh asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well because now the other team has an advantage," Bartlet answered for Will.

"Exactly Sir," Will said with a smile. "A roughing penalty is a minor penalty for 2 minutes as well but it's a pretty popular one. It's when one guy grabs an innocent guy and throws him down on the ice."

"Isn't that what Dome just did to Henry?" I asked.

"No Domi just came out fighting. That's considered a major penalty which will cost them five minutes for fighting."

"Five whole minutes," Charlie said not impressed at all.

"Well you've got to take into consideration Charlie that five minutes can mean the game for the team that's behind and needs to score. It's easier when you've got five men and the other team only has four. It makes it easier for you. Or atleast it's supposed to."

"So what are the positions of these five guys?" Sam asked.

"Well you've got a left and right wing, a center and 2 defensemen. And of course the goalie."

"#13 just scored on Toronto. Man he's pretty good," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah that's Mats Sundin. He's their captain and he's what they call a scorer."

We continued watching the game until Washington came into more problems in the third period. "Okay now someone explain what just happened to me because I am so fucking lost," Josh said getting frustrated with the game.

"A two line offside occurred."

"Okay Will just speak English to us because we don't understand these big words you keep throwing around. What is a two line offside?"

"From the net to the blue line is one zone okay?"

"Okay," Josh nodded.

"Then to the red line is another zone. And the red line to the next blue line towards the opponent is a zone and then finally the blue line in front of the opponent's net is a zone. There are four zones all together. You can only pass the puck one zone at a time."

"But that's what he did?" Sam cried out.

"No he passed from the net up to the rd line. Hence a two line offside."

"So what happens now?"

"Nothing Josh."

"So then why even bother calling it?" Josh argued.

"Well because now they'll have a face off."

"And that's the jump ball thing right?" Josh asked Will.

"Yes Josh."

"See I'm starting to get the hang of this game."

"That Bondra guy just got a tripping call penalty. Why did he get that?" Sam asked.

"Think about it Sam," I began. "He tried to trip the other guy with his stick."

"He was probably pissed off because you tried to screw them up in their zone with that two line thing," was Josh's contribution.

"You know what Toby? I'm really glad that Piper decided to take up hockey. It's really fun," Sam told me.

"Oh yeah Sam. It's been a blast," I replied not meaning my words.

**10**

The game went to commercial and then Josh's cell phone began to ring. Josh answered on the second ring, "Josh Lyman?"

He covered his ear and waved for one of us to turn the television down. "What? Did you just say come and get you? Where are you?"

We were all watching Josh as he looked back at us with a confused look and shrugged his shoulders. "Who is it?" Sam asked.

"Is it CJ? Is she and Donna in trouble?" I asked panicking at once.

He shook his head and mouthed Leo.

"Leo?" The majority of us called out.

"I thought he was here with us?" The President stated.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've been there all this time. Man we didn't even-I'm sorry I guess that isn't what you want to hear right about now. (pause) Sure I'm on may," Josh turned his phone off and we all stared at him in puzzlement.

Josh stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "He's stuck up in your kids room and needs help to get out apparently."

"Oh for the love of God," Bartlet gasped.

"He's been up there all this time?" Sam said with shock.

"Yeah and with Piper to boot," Charlie chimed in.

"I feel like an idiot. I totally forgot he went up there with her," I threw in.

Josh left for Piper's room. "I don't mean to sound stupid here but whey didn't Leo just come out?" Will asked innocently.

"That's right you're new," Bartlet said not giving him much of a glance. "Someone fill him in," he said pointing behind him in Will's direction.

"She can be somewhat difficult," came from Charlie.

"Hard to get rid of. Perhaps even pesky-" said Sam.

"Hey!" I shouted out. "She also happens to be my daughter guys. Have some respect. I am in the room."

"Give it up Toby. They're just quoting what you told them," Bartlet replied with a smile.

"There he is," Sam called out when he spotted Leo at the entrance way.

Leo looked around at the rest of us, "Didn't anyone notice how long I was gone?"

"They have no respect for their elders," Bartlet spat.

"I didn't see you coming to look for me," Leo retorted.

"That's because I'm not as stupid as Josh to go and let you out. It was peaceful while you were gone. Now sit down, shut up and eat a pretzel," Bartlet shot back with a sly grin.

"What happened to Josh?" Sam asked Leo as he took a seat and grabbed the bowl of cheesies I was currently eyeing for myself.

"Hey he entered at his own risk. It's everyman for himself." Leo glanced my way and gave me a nervous smile. "Hey Toby I love that little girl as much as if she was my own. But I've got to tell you she's got one incredible gift for gab."

"Tell me something I don't know," I said as I rubbed my face.

"Keegan's up."

I gave Leo a dirty look, "I feel so much better now that you've returned." I was about to get up when Sam stopped me.

"I'll get him Toby."

Charlie stood up abruptly, "I'll go with you."

Sam snickered, "Charlie I think I can handle this alone. But thanks for the offer."

"No way man. I'm not letting you up me with the baby. We'll both go."

"Up you? What in Heaven's name are you talking about?" Sam asked Charlie.

"If you go up there and get all hugsy with the baby you'll be a shoe in for the Godfather position. And I'm not going down without a fight."

Sam looked my way for help, "Is he for real?"

"You bet your ass I'm for real," Charlie snapped back.

"You know what maybe I'll go too," The President said getting up himself.

"Me too," Leo said with a mouthful of cheesies.

Now even I stood up and I raised my hands, "Can we not do this please?"

Charlie spun around to face me, "When are you going to admit that you and CJ have chosen Sam and Josh. That you two haven't even considered the rest of us good guys?"

"Thanks Charlie," the President said.

"Thanks but I work alone," he was quick to reply with.

"Charlie I promise you CJ and I haven't even considered this yet."

"You suck at lying," he responded.

"Yeah almost as much as you do playing a goalie," Will replied from his position. We all turned to face him. "I'm sorry I'm not even in this but I was feeling extremely left out as usual," he sighed.

In reality CJ and I had considered the Godfathers but now it looked as if we were going to have to look a bit deeper and give this much more consideration. Figures, why can't things just go easy for me for once.

Josh entered at that moment carrying Keegan. "This little guy smelled something awful. I left it for you and did the best I could without gagging to much."

Josh took a seat on the recliner and played with the baby in his arms. "What's going on here?" He asked obviously noticing the tension.

"Charlie seems to think Toby has chosen us for the children's godfathers," Sam explained.

"Oh (pause) good choice," was all Josh said. He continued on cooing with Keegan.

"It doesn't bother you one bit that we might like the opportunity?" Charlie asked Josh.

Josh gave little notice, "I can't be responsible for whom they choose Charlie."

"We haven't chosen yet," I tried to get through them all.

"Hold on. You mean it might not be me at all?" Josh asked with sudden interest in the topic. "Well that's just wrong."

"Josh can I hold the baby?" Will asked.

"No," Josh said without taking a breath.

"It's just that I've never had the pleasure of seeing him yet," Will continued to argue.

Josh held the baby up for a few seconds, "See with your eyes not with your hands," and then lowered Keegan back into the cradling position in his arms.

"Josh," I said sternly.

Just then CJ came in with what used to be a nice smile but quickly faded when she got pounced on. "CJ have you chosen the godparents yet because we want in?"

"Holy crap Charlie I just walked in the door."

"Your shoes are off you've been in long enough. Now answer the boy," the President ordered. CJ eyes cast upon mine and I quickly closed them and took a deep breath. Let her fight this battle. I'll take the next one.

"Okay Charlie. Tell me why you think you should be a godfather?" CJ asked folding her arms against her chest.

"Because I rock that's way. I'm good with kids, I don't have bad habits and I adore Piper and Keegan," Charlie responded with confidence.

CJ nodded her approval. "Well if you think that's good then I'm definitely a shoe in," Bartlet spoke up. He nudged Charlie and whispered, "Sorry about your luck but you're about to be beaten by the master. You're more than welcome to take some notes."

Bartlet cleared his throat and said, "I'm not only the President of the United States but I'm a father of three girls who as you are aware are extraordinary young women. They have succeeded my expectations and they did so because I was a very hands on father who made sure that they had the best of everything that this great country of ours could offer them."

"Brown-noser," Charlie said through his fake cough.

CJ looked at Leo who said, "I just like hearing Piper call me Uncle Leo."

"You have all made strong arguments and I believe that you are all right."

"We are?" Charlie asked. "So does that mean you're picking me?"

"Yes," CJ answered and with that my eyes opened up again.

"Hey!" Josh cried out.

"What just happened here?" Sam asked.

"What just happened here is that we got screwed. That's what just happened," Josh told Sam who nodded in confusion.

"I'm picking all of you," CJ announced.

"Pardon?" I heard myself asking.

"Sure. Why not?"

"CJ there's five of them."

"Technically six but that's okay," Will said.

"If royalty can more than one godparent than why can't the Zieglers? I say we split them down three for Keegan and three for Piper."

"Can you do that?" Sam asked.

"I can do whatever I want. I'm their mother," CJ said sternly. "I dare any judge to take me on."

"It would be a priest sweetie but that's okay. I'm going to be a godfather," Leo shouted out as he hugged CJ.

"Wouldn't it be a Rabbi since you're Jewish?" Sam asked me.

I just stood there dumbfounded. CJ spoke for me. "We have come to the decision that we are going to raise these children catholic. I'm a catholic and Piper's birth mother was a catholic."

"You're abandoning your faith?" Charlie asked me.

"No," I said weakly.

"Of course he isn't," CJ said. "Toby will still teach the children about his religion. But in the eyes of the Lord they will be Catholic. Now who wants a drink I'm thirsty?"

"We should get going?" Leo said to the President.

"Yeah you're right," Bartlet agreed while checking the time on his watch. "We've done what we've wanted. Ruined their evening and secured our role as godfathers. Our work here is done."

"Is you leaving Papa Jed?" Piper said from the doorway.

"You my dear should be in bed," he said bending down to be closer to her.

"I was but then I remembered something I wanted to tell Daddy so I gots up so I could tell him now."

"Well then you should make sure you tell him," he gave her a kiss and patted her head.

Piper came over to me, "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I did something thinking and I doesn't want to play hockey anymore."

I released a big sigh of relief. "Instead I wants to play football!"

And then the room went very very dark.

The End


End file.
